Freddy vs Jason, New Blood
by HTKWolfe777
Summary: After the events of Freddy vs Jason, things are finally calmig down again, and new measures are being taken to ensure that neither of the notorious slashers can ever rise again. But where there's a will, there's a way. Now once again people are dying, and those left alive fear the worst. Is this the return of Freddy Kruger, and Jason Voorhees? Or is it something far more sinister?
1. Prologue

_The patient lies at a slant in the bed specially made to restrain her. Unkempt black hair sprawls about her head, as well as over her face where the breathing mask over her mouth, and nose allows her enough space to see through the veil. The attendant looking out for her smiles cockily to himself as he lowers her hospital gown back over her body. Humming to himself he tosses the used condom in a nearby trash bin._

_He doesn't have to worry about the janitor blowing the whistle on him for his little nighttime activities. The little whelp doesn't have enough backbone for a mouse. He'll just dispose of it quietly, just as always._

_As the attendant opens the door to leave he freezes in shock as something cold, and sharp is shoved up his nostrils._

_"Got your nose," a feminine voice sings, and then he has no nose. Before he has a chance to scream a fist collapses his windpipe. As he holds his throat the horror of his nightmares hits him as four clawlike blades slice into his crotch like a hot knife through butter._

_The attendant doubles over on himself, mouth open in a silent scream as he looks under his assaulter's brown hair, into her ice-blue eyes. Then she slices upwards, his guts spilling out on the floor between them. She steps aside, and lets him fall flat on his front._

_Though incapable of speech, and rendered immobile by perscribed drugs, the patient still observes this. She watches as the new girl slowly approaches, her claws clicking together with each step._

_"One, two, Freddie's coming for you..."_


	2. To Hell and Back

_Many years ago..._

In the bowels of Hell there is a place filled with water, and dead trees. A swamp of sorts with only a single demon.

Jason Voorhees slowly rises from the waters of this swamp towards a cabin. Having no capacity for remorse the legions of Hell have long-since given up in there torments on him. Instead they make use of him, sending some of the most violent killers into his Bog.

Today Jason carries a special trophy. In his right hand now boasting half-severed fingers is a hideous head of melted skin, Freddy Kruger. Or rather, what's left of him after Jason had stabbed Freddy's own clawed hand through his chest, giving the teenager named Lorri the chance to cut off the head with Jason's machete. The aforementioned blade is now in Jason's left hand.

Freddy's seemingly lifeless head suddenly moves its eyes, taking in his surroundings. Then he smiles, the realm of the afterlife is not unlike the realm of dreams, especially where Jason is involved. And in a place so rank with fear...

Freddy's head suddenly becomes a snake with skin of holes revealing raw flesh. Jason can't keep a hold of it now, and Freddy slips away into the water at Jason's feet. Jason's head snaps downwards, and he swings his machete. however since in their last battle Freddy destroyed Jason's eyes the undead slasher of Crystal Lake is forced to rely on sound. Naturally he misses.

Freddy laughs as he slips away into the woods, and Jason's grip on his machete tightens. He sits on the edge of his island home, bowing his head.

"Jason..."

He jerks his head upwards, and stands while brandishig his blade. Someone wades through the water towards him.

"Jason, it's your mother," a female voice says soothingly. Jason isn't buying it, Kruger already pulled this trick on him once. As the steps get closer he raises his weapon to strike!

"Jason, mother is talking," she says sternly, but not angry... Just like she used to when he misbehaved. He can feel it this time, it's really her. He lowers his weapon, and feels a pressure on his right eye socket. Suddenly he can see again! He looks around, and spots her.

Jason's mother stands in her usual tan sweater, her detatched head cradled in her arms. Her right eye is missing, and bleeds as she looks up at him with a smile. "There there my sweet boy. It's good to see you again." She looks at his injured hand, and then takes in in one hand while rubbing it with her thumb. She tuts as she looks back up at him, "You got careless Jason, that's why you had to come back."

He looks down at his hand, and then she presses it to his chest, "But Jason... This time is different." She bends down, touching a finger to the water. Jason sees police fishing his body out of the lake, and then under armed guard they burn it to ashes before scattering it back out over the lake. "Time is different here in Hell for us Jason... And this time you can't use your old body to go back. You need a new one."

He looks up at her as she puts a hand to his cheek, "I made a deal my sweet boy, one more chance for you to live again... But it comes at a price. One day when the world ends Hell will be emptied for second judgement... But I won't be here. I'll give up my very existence so you can be put into a new body. I already found you one."

He takes her hand, and shakes his head. She just smiles, and raises her head to kiss his cheek, "I love you Jason... Make mommy proud." Then she hugs him, and he drops his machete as he puts his arms around her. Then he looks down at a crumbling sound reaches his ears.

Slowly his mother turns into dust which swirls him in a small vortex. He watches it, and then looks down as his own arm starts to dissolve. It doesn't hurt, but it still feels weird as slowly his body turns to brown dust in the wind until nothing but his mask is left. Like a ghost, the mask slowly fades into invisibility as the dust swirls into the water below.

Off towards the never-ending expanse of water another body rises from the surface. The headless body of Freddy Kruger trudges towards the swamp, reattaching his arm at the shoulder. The snake hisses as it winds up his legs, up his torso, and then down into his chest. Grotesquely, Freddy's new head sprouts for the stump on his shoulders, and he groans as he cracks his neck.

"Much better," he sighs, and flicks his wrist like he's waving a handkerchief. His hat appears between his fingers. With a frown he puts it on as he examines his surroundings. "Ah, I remember this place... Now where the fuck is Jason?" He bares his teeth in a scowl as he climbs up onto the island.

"Goddammit," Freddy growls as he looks around, not sensing Jason anyplace. "The fucker isn't asleep... So he's already up again?" He smirks as he kicks in the front door to the cabin, and lies down on the bed inside, "No rest for the wicked huh? Well... I can wait." He folds his hands behind his head, and waits for a dream he can invade.

...

_Several years later..._

"Welcome to Springfeild!" A brunet lady turns in the front passenger seat of a black Challenger as she looks at her daughter, "Oh come on dear, aren't you going to have a look at your new home?"

An eighteen year old girl looks up from her phone long enough to glance out the window. "Fabulous," she says noncommittaly before going back to her movie. In the driver seat her father sighs to himself, but says nothing.

Pretty soon they pull up on a white house on Elm Street. The mother is the first out of the car, "Winifred, could you put that phone away long enough to help us unpack?"

"Mom, please," The daughter replies with a roll of her eyes, and puts her phone on pause before slipping it into her pocket. She hates her full first name being used. She grabs her box from beside her, and as soon as her dad unlocks the front door she heads upstairs to pick out her room.

"Hey Freddie," her dad calls after her. "What sounds good for lunch?"

"How about tacos?" She smiles over the railing at her dad as she picks the bedroom farthest from the Master Bedroom. There's already a bed, a desk, and a dresser. She smiles to herself as she sets her box down on the bed. Then she runs out of the room, and jumps over the rail like a fence, dropping back to the first floor.

"Winifred Kruger!" Her mom crosses her arms, "This is a house, not a jungle-gym!"

Freddie gives her mom a smiling thumbs-up as she head back to the car for more stuff. Her parents really should be used to this sort of behavior now. After all they've known about her condition since the day she was born.

Freddie Kruger is a girl born without the ability to feel fear.

Of course her parents knew right away this would lead to trouble for her later in life, and so they've done their best to prepare her for when it inevitably comes back around to bite her in the ass. They enrolled her in martial arts, in which she received a karate black belt at eight years old, and then later in Highschool she took self-defense classes. Now a legal adult she more than anything wants to put her abilities to use, maybe as a police officer or something.

For now though she's a professonal babysitter for all ages. She has an impressive reputation for it on the internet, but wih the move she's going to need to look at getting some new clients. God help her.

In about thirty minutes she has the car unpacked, and is lounging on the couch in her tight pink tank-top with black sweatpants. She stretching, curling the toes on her bare feet. Then she protests with a laugh as her dad playfully pretends to sit on her. She smacks at him lightly until he stands up, at which point she sits up to make room for her on the couch.

He hugs his daughter with one arm, "You're going to love it here Freddie."

She sighs as she leans against him, "I hope so dad... I hope so." She'd given up everything in her old life to be here after all. After about fifteen minutes of rest they fish out their DVD player from the boxes, and hook it up so they can watch Night of the Living Dead, The original black-and-white version. She loves horror movies, especially the classics. She had fallen in love with Bram Stoker's "Dracula," which isn't too surprising considering the original story is in fact a romance with Count Dracula as the sap in love.

Something about the supernatural just seems to draw her in as well, especially the more violent monsters. One thing she had never talked about with anyone is a weird mental tick of hers. How the sight of bloody violence gets her a little excited between the legs.

She forcefully shoves that thought out of her head, she doesn't want to think about that right now. At the moment all she wants is to enjoy a little time with her family before she has to get serious.

...

In the psychiatric hospital known as Westin Hills a young boy about 16 years old pushes a janitor's cart down the halls. He glances at room F-13, a solitary confinement room for the institute's pet project. Jazmine Voorhees is the permanent resident there.

Since birth Jazmine has lived in a near-comatose state of mind, a human vegetable. Only money sent in by her parents annually kept her from a spot in the morgue then. Then a few years ago, on her 13th birthday, her brain activity spiked suddenly, and she was fighting to make her body move. However all that time lying prone with no movement had left her with little muscle at the time.

No matter what the doctors tried they couldn't convince her to stay on her bed for them to examine her. Eventually they were forced to restrain her, and even that she had fought against. Some of the doctors with a sickly sense of humor say that's how she started building muscle mass, and her and saw me out let her fight her bonds 24/7.

When doing so had begun to injure her, not to mention replacing broken restraints had become rather pricey, they started putting her under a constant morphine drip. Not enough to put her under, just enough to make her docile. Spend enough time in the room, and you would see her still fighting, just not as violently.

Jackson the janitor shudders as he imagine what it must be like to have an existence like hers. No idea how to speak, not capable of learning, just bound against her will under the constant influence of drugs.

Down the hall Jackson sees the last man he would ever want to be placed in the hands of, Dr Adam Hammond. Hammond is a twisted doctor if there ever were one, taking joy in his job in all the wrong ways. However he's exceedingly good at covering his tracks, and so no one and power ever learns of what he does behind closed doors.

The doctor smiles in a friendly way at Jackson as they make eye contact, but that brief exchange chills the younger man to the bones. Bones that almost jump out of his body when Jackson claps the boy on the shoulder.

"Pleasant day, eh Jackie?"

Jackson swallows hard, "Yeah... Great weather..."

Hammond laughs quietly to himself as he fishes in a pocket for his keys. As the doctor stops in front of door F-13, Jackson makes a mental note to clean this wing of the hospital, and as much as he would rather not, he should start with that room.


End file.
